


From Hate To Love, You Only Need A Drunk Man.

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Sect Leaders Love Wen Ruohan [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Bottom Wēn Ruòhán, M/M, Top Niè Míngjué
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Solo se necesito unas cuantas copas y un comentario para que la noche mas salvaje de las vidas de Nie Mingjue y Wen Ruohan dara comienzo.
Relationships: Niè Míngjué/Wēn Ruòhán
Series: Sect Leaders Love Wen Ruohan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556716
Kudos: 41





	From Hate To Love, You Only Need A Drunk Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno ya saben la rutina, MDZS no me pertenece, ojala, para que Wifi tenga un gran Harem. Tampoco la letra de la cancion me pertenece.
> 
> Y esto esta sin... editar! :)

**_From the day that I met you. I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die._ **

_(Desde el dia que te conoci. Sabía que te amaría hasta el día de mi muerte.)_

  
**-Never Forget You; Zara Larsson y MNEK**

* * *

Los dos Lideres estaban sentados cerca del uno al otro.

La fiesta estaba alocada, era normal, era una fiesta de la Secta LanlingJin.

Nie Mingjue estaba sentado al lado del silencioso Wen Ruohan. A ninguno le agradaba Jin Guangshan y les daba asco solo verlo rodeado de todas esas mujeres.

_Quien sabe que enfermedades tendria aquel hombre en su polla._

Asi que solo por eso, ninguno se estaba mirando mal. Despues de todo, muchos sabian que al Lider de QingheNie no le agradaba mucho la arrogancia y tirania de Wen Ruohan.

Si las personas prestara atencion, estarian sorprendidas de ver a ambos lideres sentados, tomando y tranquilos.

-Odio estas fiestas. -dijo Nie Mingjue de repente. Wen Ruohan parpadeo sorprendido. No pensaba que el Lider Nie iba a tratar de hablarle. No creia que este estuviera tan borracho.

-Tu...

-Estoy lo suficiente borracho como para hablar contigo. Asi que no me culpes. -lo interrumpio bruscamente. Wen Ruohan solo tomo su bebida mientras escondia su suave sonrisa.

-No me estoy quejando. -sonrio dulcemente. Nie Mingjue miro sus labios.

-Eres hermoso. -dijo de repente. Era algo que aun si estuviera cien por ciento sobrio, era algo que no negaria, solo que jamas lo diria en voz alta.

Wen Ruohan casi se atraganta con el aire al escucharlo. Jamas penso que iba a oir esas palabras salir de la boca de Nie Mingjue.

Pero tampoco se iba a quejar. Nie Mingjue era un hombre que estaba guapisimo. A nadie le molestaria estar con tal hombre.

Wen Ruohan sonrio con coqueteria. Se movio un poco, acercandose a su oreja y le susurro:

-Tu eres bastante guapo, Nie Mingjue. -dijo mientras le daba un beso en la oreja para luego alejarse.

Nie Mingjue dio un suspiro agudo.

-Vamos. -sin ni siquiera escuchar su opinion, Nie Mingjue le tomo la mano y se lo llevo a una de las habitaciones que Jin Guangshan le ofrecio para hospedarse.

Esa noche iba a haber accion.

* * *

Nie Mingjue empujó a Wen Ruohan al interior de la habitacion, sujetándolo contra la pared para atrapar al hombre más bajo en estatura.

Mirando a los ojos del otro hombre, Nie Mingjue solo podía ver lujuria y la coqueteria.

Inclinándose, Nie Mingjue cubrió los labios de Wen Ruohan con los suyos. Ignorando el quejido, el hombre de ojos miel apretó las caderas contra el bulto del de ojos carmesi.

Cuando Wen Ruohan ya no pudo contener su gemido de placer, Nie Mingjue aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en la boca de Wen Ruohan.

Nie Mingjue atrapo la lengua de Wen Ruohan y comenzo a succionarla para luego soltarla y comenzar una lucha por la dominacion.

Con el frenético rechinar de los dos cuerpos y el choque de labios y lenguas, ambos parecían estar tratando de tragarse el uno al otro.

 _"Vamos a mover esto."_ Pensó Nie Mingjue para si mismo.

Deslizando lentamente las manos por el torso de Wen Ruohan, Nie Mingjue agarró la hebilla de su cinturón y tiró con fuerza.

Cuando el cinturón finalmente se soltó, a Nie Mingjue no le tomó mucho tiempo ponerse en cuclillas, subiendo el vestido de la Secta QishanWen en el proceso.

Nie Mingjue inclinó la cabeza, lamiendo desde la base hasta la cabeza, asegurándose de dar lamidas tiernas a cada vena de la polla del hombre de ojos carmesi.

Wen Ruohan, que no había experimentado las alegrías de una boca cálida y húmeda en su polla en mucho tiempo, no pudo contenerse. Con cada tierno lamido de la lengua de Nie Mingjue sobre él, sabía que no podría contenerse.

Al llegar a la cabeza, Nie Mingjue hizo girar su lengua en un movimiento circular. Wen Ruohan estaba temblando, apenas logrando contener su voz. Solo permitiendo que escapen gemidos bajitos de placer cuando no podía contenerlos.

Ahuecando sus mejillas, Nie Mingjue lentamente tomó a Wen Ruohan centímetro a centímetro, logrando meter casi cada centímetro doloroso de la polla del otro en su boca sin náuseas.

-¡Dios! -sollozo Wen Ruohan, agarrando un puñado del largo y sedoso cabello de Nie Mingjue, tratando de no caerse ante el temblor de sus piernas debido al placer.

Tarareando, Nie Mingjue comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, ansioso por hacer que el otro hombre sintiera mas placer. Hombre, tenía razón, porque un coro de gemidos llenó la habitación.

Pero Wen Ruohan necesitaba más.

Wen Ruohan apretó con fuerza el cabello de Nie Mingjue, tratando de mantenerse de pie. Nie Mingjue subio sus fuertes brazos por las piernas suaves y lampiñas de Wen Ruohan para luego, sin sacar su boca de la polla de Wen Ruohan, lo alzo, mostrando su gran fuerza, y coloco sus muslos en sus hombros.

-¡Mingjue! -gimio Wen Ruohan, agarrandose de las esquinas de la puerta.

Pero el estricto lider solo succiono aun mas profundamente, enviando a Wen Ruohan al cielo.

-¡Oh, Mingjue! -Semen caliente goteaba por la garganta de Nie Mingjue.

Finalmente, Wen Ruohan liberó su agarre del aquel hombre con ojos de miel, permitiendo que su polla suavizada se deslizara de la boca mientras Nie Mingjue quitaba sus muslos lentamente de sus hombros, causando que Wen Ruohan retrocediera para apoyarse contra la pared, aun con piernas temblorosas.

Con la boca ahora libre, Nie Mingjue se lamió la boca y los labios, tragando todo el semen. Sus piernas estaban hormigueando mientras se paraba, dejando que la sangre circulara por sus piernas. Wen Ruohan y él se pusieron uno contra otro. Lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la respiración del otro.

-Ni siquiera pienses que esto se acabó princesa. Recién estamos comenzando.

Wen Ruohan ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar antes de que Nie Mingjue lo empujara fuera de su posición inclinada contra la pared y hacia la cama. De alguna manera se las arregló para salir tambaleándose antes de que un fuerte empujón lo tuviera de espaldas con suaves sábanas de seda debajo de él.

No era que Wen Ruohan quisiera ser dominado, pero la forma depredadora de como lo estaba mirando era increíblemente erótica. Podía sentir que su miembro todavía suave se retorcía a la vida de nuevo solo por esa mirada.

Quitándose la hebilla, Nie Mingjue se arrastró encima de el, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del hombre, agarrando la mandíbula para meter la lengua en la boca de Wen Ruohan.

Dejando que sus lenguas se mezclen, dejan que sus manos exploren libremente el cuerpo del otro. Pasando las manos por los brazos de Wen Ruohan y hacia su muñeca, entrelazando sus manos firmemente antes de sujetar los brazos de Wen Ruohan sobre su cabeza. La acción envió una onda de choque por todo el cuerpo de Wen Ruohan, mientras se pre-semen comenzaba a salir de la cabeza de su polla.

-¿Listo para la segunda ronda tan pronto? -comentó Nie Mingjue antes de ponerse de pie y agarrar las piernas de Wen Ruohan, tirando suavemente del otro hombre hasta que su trasero estuvo al borde de la cama. En cuclillas, Nie Mingjue empujó los muslos de Wen Ruohan hacia atrás para que sus rodillas estuvieran sobre su pecho. Finalmente, mientras miraba a Wen Ruohan a los ojos, Nie Mingjue se inclinó para tomar unas lamidas del ano del otro, midiendo cuidadosamente la reacción del hombre.

Wen Ruohan no podía creerlo, las sensaciones húmedas de la lengua de Nie Mingjue lo hacian temblar de placer. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba empujando su trasero hacia la cara del otro, queriendo más, necesitando más. Pero Nie Mingjue ya estaba lamiendo su trasero como si fuera un manjar, dejando al otro como un saco de músculos tembloroso. Sin previo aviso, Nie Mingjue experimentó hundiendo su lengua en el culo del de ojos carmesi, pasando los apretados anillos de su ano.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Wen Ruohan.- Por favor... Mingjue... -sollozo del placer.

Sacando la lengua del culo de Wen Ruohan, Nie Mingjue gruñó y respondió:

-No es como si te estuvieras quejando. Ahora cállate y tómalo como la perra que eres. -Sin saber si el comentario le daría un respingo al hombre temperamental, Nie Mingjue continuó lamiendo y follando suavemente el culo de Wen Ruohan con su lengua.

 _"¿Como demonios me llamo? Si no fuera por que es excelente con esa lengua, le hubiera dado una patada en ese guapo rostro."_ Pensó Wen Ruohan.

-Entonces muevete y metela. -gruño Wen Ruohan.

No necesitando más instrucciones, Nie Mingjue "se metió". Metió la lengua dentro y fuera del culo del otro, y sacó la lengua solo para pasarla por el culo del otro con igual fervor. Al observar la curva del culo de Wen Ruohan, Nie Mingjue vio los efectos de sus esfuerzos. Agradablemente, el otro hombre había pasado de ser un saco de temblores a un gemidor sin sentido, empujando su trasero hacia el rostro de Nie Mingjue lascivamente.

Nie Mingjue sintio su polla temblar de aprobación.

Dandole un nalgada a Wen Ruohan mientras se levantaba, Nie Mingjue se quito la ropa y la echó a un rincón de la habitación. Aliviado ahora que su polla erecta y adolorida finalmente se liberó del encierro. Agarrando su polla con una mano, le dio unos tirones, mientras buscaba una botella transparente de lubricante con la otra.

Wen Ruohan, después de haber levantado la vista justo cuando Nie Mingjue estaba de pie, ahora tenía una vista completa de la furiosa polla erecta del hombre y ¡Dios! Era jodidamente larga.

_"Oh. Estaria muy dispuesto a montar esa polla. Definitivamente una de las pollas más impresionantes que he visto."_

La cama se hundió cuando Nie Mingjue se arrodilló en el borde del colchón, con la botella en la mano y una mirada lujuriosa centrada por completo en el cuerpo extendido y desnudo de Wen Ruohan. Nie Mingjue vertió un poco de lubricante en sus dedos, extendiéndolo uniformemente sobre sus dedos antes de mover su mano hacia el trasero de Wen Ruohan. Frotando ligeramente al otro con sus dedos lubricados, Nie Mingjue lentamente comenzó a empujar un dedo en el ano de Wen Ruohan, gentilmente tocando al hombre antes de agregar otro para abrir al Lider Wen.

Wen Ruohan nunca había sabido cómo se sentiría estar lleno, tener algo metido en el culo y ser follado con él repetidamente. Ser follado suavemente como una mujer era demasiado placentero. Por pura frustración por la lentitud, Wen Ruohan agarró a Nie Mingjue por el cuello y acercó la cara de Nie Mingjue lo suficiente a la suya para que pudieran sentir la respiración del otro en sus caras.

-Mira, si vas a joder con mi trasero, entonces al menos ten las bolas para follarme bien. ¡Estoy muriendo por senrir tu maldita gran polla dentro de mi! ¡Asi que muevete! -gruñó, solo para que Nie Mingjue respondiera agresivamente agregando un tercer dedo y rápidamente golpeando el culo de Wen Ruohan con los tres en una vez. El ritmo pronto pasó de sensual y gentil a rápido y áspero. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Nie Mingjue golpeó la próstata de Wen Ruohan, causando que el hombre se arqueara en la cama, causando que soltara el cuello de Nie Mingjue y se agarrara de las sabanas de seda, arrugandolas fuertemente por la sacudida del placer, gimiendo de éxtasis.

Escuchar tales gemidos de aquel orgulloso hombre impulso a Nie Mingjue a cambiar el ángulo de sus dedos para golpear continuamente la próstata del hombre.

Wen Ruohan se había convertido en un desastre. Las salpicaduras de su semen estaban por todo su pecho, sus ojos llorosos por el llanto del éxtasis y una fuerte capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Cuando Nie Mingjue sacó los dedos del culo de Wen Ruohan, el hombre gimió ante la pérdida, ya acostumbrado a estar lleno. Al estar demasiado excitado para esperar a que el hombre de ojos carmesi rogara por su polla, Nie Mingjue tomo su polla y la alineó con el ano de Wen Ruohan, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras empujaba rápidamente hacia él, sin detenerse hasta que se entro profundamente hasta las bolas. Wen Ruohan gimio de dolor, pero empujo sus caderas hacia Nie Mingjue cuando este dejó de moverse.

Justo como Wen Ruohan había estado mientras lo tocaban, Nie Mingjue también estableció un ritmo brutal para el sexo, follando en el culo de Wen Ruohan como si estuviera perforando en busca de petróleo. Golpeaba implacablemente la próstata del Lider de la Secta QishanWen con su polla, haciendo que el otro grite y suplique más. Con un golpe tan brutal en la próstata, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habia sacado las sabanas de la cama. Para mantener un poco de control, Wen Ruohan había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Lider de QingheNie y comenzó a mover sus caderas para que coincidan con cada uno de los duros empujes de Nie Mingjue, tomando su polla tan profundamente como pudo en su trasero.

Incluso recuperando algo de su control, Wen Ruohan quería más y, sin embargo, no quería que el sexo se detuviera, necesitaba sentir esa sensación orgásmica. En un ataque de furia provocada por la lujuria, Wen Ruohan se desenvolvió de Nie Mingjue y le dio un fuerte empujón al hombre, tirándolo a un lado de la cama y boca arriba. Mientras Nie Mingjue estaba momentáneamente demasiado aturdido para moverse, Wen Ruohan aprovechó la oportunidad para su ventaja. Subiendo encima del hombre, Wen Ruohan agarró la polla del otro y se empaló. Sin esperar siquiera a adaptarse a la nueva posición, Wen Ruohan comenzó a establecer un ritmo despiadado, levantando sus caderas hacia arriba solo para que la punta de la polla de Nie Mingjue permaneciera dentro de él antes de caer rápidamente de nuevo.

-¿Eso es todo? -dijo Nie Mingjie respirando con dificultad por el placer- Vamos Wen Ruohan, tragame.

Mostrando porque era conocido como un maniatico, Wen Ruohan rio maniáticamente y obedeció, apretando un poco más fuerte. Nie Mingjue podía respirar lo suficiente como para mantenerse consciente, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar los mareos. Wen Ruohan comenzó a montarlo de nuevo, golpeando su trasero contra la polla de Nie Mingjue y moliéndolo bruscamente. La forma en que Wen Ruohan lo estaba montando golpeó su próstata perfectamente con cada movimiento y Nie Mingjue podía sentir su polla hundiéndose imposiblemente más profundamente en el culo de Wen Ruohan. Agarrándose fuertemente de las caderas de Wen Ruohan, Nie Mingjue empujó sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con cada movimiento de Wen Ruohan. El ritmo era igualmente brutal en ambos cuerpos, pero el placer era lo suficientemente gratificante.

Justo cuando Wen Ruohan estaba a punto de correrse, Nie Mingjue lo empujó y lo puso en una posición de perrito. Gruñendo posesivamente, Nie Mingjue rápidamente se puso de rodillas y empujó al otro hombre. Tirando de Wen Ruohan por el pelo, Nie Mingjue envolvió los sedosos mechones alrededor de su puño, disfrutando el grito de placer que salio de los labios de Wen Ruohan. La posición sumisa era mucho para Nie Mingjue, dejar que su polla perforara el culo de Wen Ruohan y lograr que el hombre más pequeño lo elogiara entre gemidos lo estimulaban.

Empujándose como un loco, Nie Mingjue podía sentir que sus bolas comenzaban a apretarse, y por los gemidos sumamente altos que salían de la boca de Wen Ruohan, estaba a punto de correrse pronto también. Colocando sus manos en las deliciosas caderas de Wen Ruohan para sostenerse, se bajó para tener su pecho contra la espalda arqueada de Wen Ruohan. Con un movimiento, Nie Mingjue le dio una lamida al cuello de Wen Ruohan mientras movia una travuesa mano hacia bajo para darle una titada a la polla de Wen Ruohan, obteniendo un fuerte gemido a cambio.

Wen Ruohan había estado tan distraído por el abrumador placer que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Nie Mingjue se recostó sobre su espalda hasta que las manos y la boca del otro hombre estuvieron sobre su cuerpo. Con cada golpe de su polla, pensaba que se correría en ese mismo momento.

Con un último tirón, Nie Mingjue retiró la mano de la polla de Wen Ruohan y volvió a colocarse sobre sus rodillas antes de agarrar las caderas de Wen Ruohan y empujar con fuerza y profundidad dentro del calido ano de Wen Ruohan. Dando a Wen Ruohan unas nalgadas, Nie Mingjue trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la tensión del culo del Lider de la Secta QishanWen apretando su polla, como si quisiera succionarla entera. Wen Ruohan gimio en respuesta, pero a medida que Nie Mingjue cambiaba comenzó a follarlo bruscamente para alcanzar su clímax, comenzó a gemir como una puta desenfrenada. Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse si alguien de alguna Secta los escuchaba. A medida que su clímax se acercaba rápidamente, Nie Mingjue perforó el culo del otro hombre hasta el punto en que vio estrellas y continuó sin cesar hasta que vació una carga de semen en el culo del otro hombre, mientras Wen Ruohan pintaba las sábanas con su semen. Lenta y cautelosamente, Nie Mingjue deslizó su polla fuera del hombre más pequeño, un poco sorprendido de ver a Wen Ruohan caer de inmediato sobre el colchón, demasiado cansado y agotado para sostenerse por más tiempo. Aun temblando por las secuelas del orgasmo.

Sin darse cuenta de cuánta energia le había quitado el sexo, Nie Mingjue se derrumbó al lado de Wen Ruohan. Nie Mingjue uso sus ultimas fuerzas para jalar a Wen Ruohan hacia el y abrazarlo por la estrecha cintura, mientras este ponia su cabeza sobre el hombro del fuerte Lider Nie.

-Espero que sepas que ahora eres mio, Ruohan. -le dijo.- Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi.

Wen Ruohan solo le dio un beso en el hombro para luego acomodarse mas cerca de Nie Mingjue, colocando su brazo encima del brazo de este, que estaba en su cintura.

* * *

No se imaginan que sorprendido estaba el mundo cuando se enteraron del casamiento de los Lideres Nie y Wen unas semanas despues de aquella fiesta.

Claro, nadie dijo nada encontra de aquella pareja tan extraña. Despues de todo, es como dicen por ahi.

Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso.

Y ese paso fue un borracho Nie Mingjue.


End file.
